A Taste of Poison
A Taste of Poison is the fourth episode of Power Rangers: Jungle Fury. It is the beginning of the story-arc involving the Five Fingers of Poison. Synopsis The 5 Fingers of Poisons (lizardlike Gakko, cobraesque Naja, centipedish Rantipede, scorpionic Stingerella, and froggy Toady) are brought forth by Dai Shi, who doubly stuns the Rangers by finally revealing his human form to be the familiar face of Jarrod. Lily, shaken to the point of nightmares after Casey is poisoned, puts it upon herself to take on the first of the Poisons, Rantipede. Plot Camille is walking along a hallway with chambers. Inside each chamber is a warrior, the five fingers of poison. Camille looks in on each one. Camille:Behold the five fingers of poison. An elite squad of venous warriors, each possessing a unique and treacherous poison. Rantipede. He can strike a hundred times before his opponent can respond. Naja, the cobra, cold blooded and lethal. There was also Toady, Gakko, and Stingerella. Camille brought them all before Dai Shi.Dai Shi was pleased and instructed the warriors to go into the city and stir up the fear, which is what he needs. Inside the Jungle Karma pizza parlor, Casey and Lily are working.Casey can't believe the fact one minute shredding cheese and the next shredding villains. Lily is concerned that it's a lot for Casey, being a cub. Casey reminds Lily he is no longer a cub and he is handling everything just fine. Fran calls in an order. Casey tosses some pizza dough onto Lily who retaliates by placing lettuce on Casey's head. A food fight erupts between the two, which they are really enjoying. Theo walks in and wants to know what they are doing, and the mess they are making. Casey and Lily are not too fazed.Their morphers go off just as Fran walks in.Fran guesses they have to go somewhere mysterious that they can't say. Casey tells Fran that she's got it right.Casey, Lily, and Theo race out of the kitchen. Fran takes a look at the mess in the kitchen and mentions that Wolfgang Puck has never had to put up with this. The teens race up into the apartment and use the vines to exit out and morph.The Five Fingers of Poison are in the city, which has the people terrified which gives greater power to Dai Shi. The Rangers race towards Naja, unknowing that there are more than just one. Then the rest of the warriors arrive. Rantipede, Toady, Gakko, Stingerella, and Naja reveal their monster forms to the Rangers.Elsewhere, Dai Shi knows it won't be long now. Back in the city, the Rangers battle the Five Fingers of Poison which is a difficult battle for the Rangers. Naja causes Red Ranger to demorph.Lily and Theo race over to Casey and tell him they have to retreat. The three teens take off running, much to the amusement of Toady, Gakko, Stingerella, Naja, and Rantipede. The teens make it out of the city, but they are not safe. The Five Fingers of Poison have followed them. The teens are knocked off their feet.Then a bolt of lightening follows. Casey, Theo, and Lily are surprised to see Jarrod, who has appeared. The teens are very surprised to see Jarrod. Dai Shi tells them he is gone and possesses Jarrod. Camille had joined them as well Casey tells Dai Shi it was bad enough when he was the jerk at school. Dai Shi tells Casey he will pay for that humiliation and dons his armor. Casey tells Dai Shi he beat him once, he'll beat him again. Lily warns Casey that he has the power of Dai Shi, but this does not stop Casey and he morphs.They both call their animal spirits forth and then battle.In the end, Red Ranger demorphs as he hits the ground. Dai Shi decides Casey is not worth his time and send Stingerella forward who hits Casey with poison which is not lethal, but will cause Casey to be in a great deal of pain. Theo and Lily race forward to the injured Casey as Dai Shi, the Five Fingers of Poison, and Camille all vanish. When the teens get to the apartment, It is night and Lily hovers over Casey, worried. Theo is not happy with Lily's care over Casey. RJ thinks it's freaky that Jarrod turned out to be Dai Shi. RJ is working on something new for Casey. Lily is worried about the new equipment RJ is working on for Casey. Theo continues to be annoyed, but Casey doesn't mind at all. Then everyone retires for the night. Someone is having a dream of Red Ranger battling Dai Shi in his armor.Red Ranger ends up hurt in his dream. Lily wakes up scared and then realizes it was a dream. Inside Dai Shi's lair, Rantipede, Toady, Gakko, and Stingerella are arguing, feeling that Camille doesn't have a plan. Rantipede decides to take matters into his own hands. As he leaves, Naja tells himself Rantipede is a fool. In the morning, Lily wakes up and hears Rantipede challenge Red Ranger. Lily decides not on her watch and she takes off. Yellow Ranger faces off Rantipede on the beach. Rantipede was expecting Red Ranger, but he is happy to battle Yellow Ranger. Then they battle. Elsewhere, Casey and Theo are ready to work at the pizza parlor and are looking for Lily to get going.Casey sees Yellow Ranger battle Rantipede. Theo and Casey take off. Yellow Ranger does well against Rantipede when Blue Ranger and Red Ranger show up, but then Rantipede summons up several Rinshi.The Rangers battle the Rinshi and Rantipede. Red Ranger uses RJ's newest invention, the Strike Rider. Elsewhere, Dai Shi is very angry and summons Camille and she is mad that Rantipede had taken off on his own and heads out to battle as well. Camille is in her chameleon form and battles the Red Ranger. Camille is defeated quickly as the Rinshi. Then Rantipede removes the bag over his face and frightens the Rangers which causes Rantipede to grow. Then the Rangers form their Jungle Pride Megazord. The battle continues with Rantipede unleashing a flurry of jabs on the Megazord which manages to counter with Lilly's fast reflexes. Camille watches from the ground, along with Flit, who comments on the battle. Rantipede uses his head to wrap around the Megazord. But it grabs on and pulls The Monster into a spin and The Power Rangers destroy Rantipede with the Savage Spin. Flit reminds Camille that she now has to face Dai Shi, which she is not looking forward to. Inside the pizza parlor kitchen, Lily is doing dishes by hand.Casey walks in and asks her if the dishwasher is broken. Lily tells Casey that it's RJ's punishment for her going off on her own.Casey tells Lily that he didn't mind and that it is obvious that Lily has a little crush on him. Lily corrects him by telling him that she cares for him as her little brother. Lily asks Casey if he is okay with that and Casey is and then lets Lily know that if she thinks of him as a little brother, then he has to act like one and splashes some of the soapy water towards her. Lily laughs and splashes Casey back. Soon there is a water battle in the kitchen. Theo walks down the stairs and tries to get them to stop, but neither one listens as they are having too much fun. Cast Main Cast: *Jason Smith - Casey Rhodes *Anna Hutchison - Lily Chilman *Aljin Abella - Theo Martin *David de Lautour - Robert James *Sarah Thomson - Fran *Bede Skinner - Jarrod *Holly Shanahan - Camille Recurring Cast: *Kelson Henderson - Flit *Gerald Urquhart - Rantipede *Richard Simpson - Naja *Sarah Somerville - Stingerella *Bruce Hopkins - Gakko *Adam Gardiner - Toady Errors *Despite thier attacks being powerful and not specialised, symbols and energy backgrounds show up behind the monster attacks (Rantipede's punches and Stingerella's downward kicks for instance) which suggest they are signature attacks although most aren't that strong. **In Gekiranger, these were personal attacks with individual names (such as''' '''Confrontation Beast Centipede-Fist Kademu's Thousand-Fist Many Strikes attack and Confrontation Beast Scorpion-Fist Sorisa's Crimson Lotus Vermilion Whip Kick to use the Japanese equivelents to the ones listed above as an example). Notes *The poison in Casey's body doesn't make any effect. *Rantipede was Destroyed *As the first to be destroyed, Rantipede has the least appearances out of all the Five Fingers of Poison, *This episode had five monsters in one but Rantipede turned out to be the main one of the week. See Also (fight footage & story) (fight footage & story) Category:Jungle Fury episodes Category:Jungle Fury Category:Episode